Ijō ai un amor fuera de lo normal
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: ¿Que esconde Karin por que esta solamente con sus amigos y derrepente desaparese en las noches como si la tierra se la tragara? Acaso siente algo por Toshiro ¿quienes se interpondran en esa relacion. Alguien esta buscando a Karin y a sus amigos


**_Bueno me entro el hitsukarin desde hace mucho pero no podia tener una idea concreta asi que no ponia nada pero ahora que la inspiracion vino a mi puedo postearlo BUAAA! por que tuvo que terminar Bleach nooo otra temporada onegai._**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me perteneze solo lo hago por mero entretenimiento. _**

-Taichooo Yamamoto-soutaicho quiere verlo es importante ya que se han presentado demasíados ataques de Arrancars en Karakura-grito una pelinaranja de gran delantera –apurese que lo esperaban hace 20 minutos-

-Y hasta ahora me avisas que pretendes Matsumoto que el soutaicho me mate-dijo un peliblanco con una venita en la frente

Hitsugaya salió usando shumpo para reunirse con los demás taichos cuando llego Yamamoto sou-taicho empezó la reunión.

-Recientemente se han detectado un muchos ataques de hollow y 6 fuertes reiatsus por ello dos capitanes iran a buscarlos deben de traerlos es urgente pueden crear gran desequilibrio-dijo Yama-ojii

-Yo me ofrezco sou-taicho- dijo Toshiro

-Yo también viejo quiero ver a mi familia- dijo un peli naranja (Ja a que no adivinan quien es)

-Bien salen mañana por la mañana- diciendo esto salió de la habitación

En otra parte…

El sol entraba por su ventana, una pelinegra se encontraba dormida en su cama sin ninguna molestia y todo se encontraba en un ambiente calmado hasta que un grito acabo con ello.

-Karin apurate que vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela-grito una peli marrón

-Yuzu no molestes ya voy de todos modos no tuve la culpa de que nos llamaran en la noche para acabar con ese hollow-dijo una pelinegra con marcadas ojeras

-De todos modos apurate que Maki-sama se enojara al igual que los demás si llegamos tarde recuerda que debemos ser responsables para que podamos seguir en el equipo-dijo con aire inspirado

Karin Pov.

Bah no se de que dice Yuzu si yo decido quien entra en el grupo ya que yo los reclute según su reiatsu pero que va mejor me voy y ya me evito problemas.

Salimos caminando para la escuela al fin y al cabo no podía faltar si no Ichi-nii se enojaría y me diría que soy mala estudiante.

-Valla hasta que se dignan a llegar-maldita Maki. Nos saluda con pose aburrida sus ojos rojos nos ven con impaciensia ya que cuando las clases acaben en cuanto Yuzu se valla a casa por que tiene que preparar la cena nos vamos a ir a la tienda de Uruhara para poder planear el próximo ataque.

-Ohayo Karin-chan te extrañe-me dijo Sora mi mejor amigo

-Claro que me extrañaste ¡HENTAI!-le di una patada que lo mado al árbol de la entrada

-Entremos que me da flojera seguir aquí afuera con el sol que hace-dijo Maki

Caminamos hasta el salón donde nos fuimos al fondo para seguir hablando de lo que paso ayer.

-Nani combatieron a un hollow sin mi presencia que malos pensé que Karin-chan le gustaba mi presencia-dijo Sora

-Si te llamamos pero alguien se quedo dormido entes de que le pudiéramos decir que pasaba-explico Yuzu mirándolo feo ya que a el le tocaba acabar con ese hollow y nunca contesto

La campana sono antes de que pudiéramos seguir molestando a Sora el profesor entro como siempre con su ambiente soso, claro tenia que ser el de matematicas.

-Konichiwa siéntense por favor hoy les voy a presentar un nuevo compañero asi que Kurosaki, Haketa y Uchimi no lo molesten ni le hagan bromas-dijo viéndonos a los tres ya que la ultima vez que llego uno nuevo le jugamos una pequeña broma y nos suspendieron una semana

-Le quita lo divertido-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno el es su nuevo compañero de clase-decia el viejo hasta que vi quien era el niño de primaria con quien jugué football –Hitsugaya Toshiro

Esa no me la esperaba el fue el primer chico que me gusto pero se fue buaaaa!.

-Kurosaki que le pasa por que llora-dijo el viejo-no será que recordó que hoy hay examen de matematicas

"Mierda el examen no estudie" pensé

-Sientese alado de veamos de Yuzu-dijo el maestro

-Hitsugaya-san usted fue el que fue a casa con Karin-chan hace tiempo ¿no?-dijo Yuzu con su dulce voz

-¿Quién es Karin?-dijo Toshiro

Me cayo una gota por la nuca "es que es idiota o se hace"

-La pelinegra de por alla- dijo apuntándome

Justo en ese momento me di la vuelta para ver a Sora y alguien me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de poder reaccionar, vi quien era quien se creía ese idiota me las pagara en el recreo.

-Que crees que le haces a Karin-chan que no ves que ella me quiere a mi no a ti Ryu- dijo Sora molesto como si no supiera que a los dos les intereso y lo hacen para molestarse unos a otros.

* * *

**_Merezco un review digan que siiii! bueno los dejo actualizare lo mas pronto posible_**


End file.
